¿Quien cuida a quien?
by cuahutlitzin
Summary: -Como el gran filosofo Charles X. Javier dijo una vez "Denme un puberto hasta los 17 años y responderé por el toda su vida" -En realidad Hermione, Charles X. Javier es un personaje ficticio y destrozaste una frase de... - CALLATE NEVILLE! ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UN DISCURSO!


Hola a todos, al parecer a mi psicólogo y amigos les preocupa mi estrés y salud mental, así que me recomendaron un pasatiempo antes de que tome una escopeta y me encargue de mi jefa.

Se dice que existen dos tipos de personas que constantemente piensan en como matar a otra, los psicópatas….y los escritores; no soy lo primero y menos lo segundo, solo trato de liberar un par de tenciones así que ya saben nada de esto es mío y Harry Potter no me pertenece o de lo contrario estaría en algún lugar tropical tomando margaritas.

EL BAGABUNDO SIN DAMA

Eran las 3 am del 19 de septiembre de 1979 , cuando Daniel Grenger volvió a sentirse completamente solo y fuera de lugar en este mundo cruel y frio. Su dulce y gentil Gertrud había muerto al dar a luz a su única hija, la pequeña Hermaione Jea- NO! HERMAIONE GERTRUD Grenger.

Rrecordó entonces como habían discutido meses atrás por el nombre; su esposa era todo control y precisión, había llegado una tarde con varios libros de nombres para bebe y no había parado hasta encontrar el nombre perfecto HERMAIONE. El la vio tan entusiasmada que no fue capaz de negarse, así que solo se limito a elegir un segundo nombre, uno más común.

Pero ahora todo cambiaba. ¿Qué haría el sin Gertrud?, todo en su vida giraba a su alrededor; sin ella, el seria un completo desastre.

¨Carajo¨ Se permitió una grosería en su fuero interno, la primera en años. Incluso su carrera había estado elegida para seguir al lado de su dama.

Fue en el verano del 74, cuando vio un nubarrón de energía marrón correr a la facultad de odontología cargada de libros. El solo tenía veintidós años y ya había pasado por dos carreras truncas: filosofía y literatura inglesa; sus padres se encontraban desesperados, esta era su última oportunidad. O elegía una carrera y terminaba la universidad…. o seria enrolado en el ejército. Su padre no seguiría pagando sus gastos.

Se había decidido de mala gana por sistemas de cómputo; no sabía que era pero sonaba bien exótico e interesante, además solo quería callar a su padre y su incesante parloteo. Pero ni siquiera logro llenar la solicitud cuando se encontró siguiéndola con la mirada.

No era una chica hermosa, y sin duda, no era simpática. Pero tenía un algo…energía. La cara de felicidad que portaba, su completa satisfacción; a pesar de dirigirse a odontología.

La carrera más aburrida del mundo, según él. No lo sabía, pero sentía una fuerte curiosidad por esta chica; algo parecido al recuerdo infantil de descubrir un nuevo comic, o cuando la adrenalina estallaba al ganar pacman. ¡Tenía que conocerla!

Pero ahora estaba solo otra vez… NO! Tenía a Hermi, su pequeña. La cuidaría tanto como le fuera posible

"Hola Hermi; soy papa, y te cuidare. No se cuidar niñas" Admitió "Pero hare todo lo posible. Solo ten un poco de paciencia pues, soy un desastre sin tu madre"

Le hablaba a la pequeña desde el cristal de cuneros y como si esta lo escuchara solo sonrió ajena al dolor, ansiedad y miedos de su padre.

La alarma sonó por enésima vez, 8:30 – carajo es tarde, papa llegaremos tarde a la escuela otra vez- grito una pequeña Hermy de 10 años mientras se envolvía en el calor de sus cobijas, no es que le importara llegar a la escuela, pero era la regla tenía que avisar a su padre en cuanto la alarma sonara. Ya con un poco de suerte el seguiría dormido y ella faltaría a clases.

En casa la rutina estaba mas que establecida papa trabajaba en casa creando programas y troyanos que luego vendería a empresas chinas y norteamericanas, así que siempre estaba con ella no había deberes u obligaciones solo confort y comodidad, realmente odiaba la escuela era taaan aburrida no enseñaban nada interesante, algunos profesores se atrevían a decir que era un genio mal encaminado, y sin duda no se equivocaban ya varios habían tratado de suspenderla sin éxito alguno.

Sonrió pensando en su itinerario del día: era miércoles el cine era al dos por uno y tenía un un cupón para el parque de diversiones que le había ganado a lumbert tomahok.

si algo bueno había el tener cerebro era el utilizarlo para ayudar a los menos dotados a cambio de algo por supuesto;No era trampa solo era lo que ella conocía como negocios, además papa había prometido un maratón de mario bros y por la tarde podrían comer pizza a reventar, mientras veían Star Wars, Doctor Who , y Star Trek, personalmente prefería mas los comics y el señor de los anillos pero quien era ella, para negarle a su viejo un momento padre e hija.

9 am ¡si! Oficialmente ya no era su culpa faltar, se paro con pereza de su cama y camino con tranquilidad a la cocina. Estaba segura que aun había un poco de comida china de la cena anterior y leche sin caducar, agrégale algo de fruta y voila un desayuno completo para dos.

Casi podía saborear su día cuando se vio interrumpida por un inoportuno que osaba tocar su puerta- ¡papa tocan la puerta, pueden robarme así que abre tu!- grito a todo pulmón, su padre despertó como resorte del sofá en el que se había quedado dormido la noche anterior

\- santa ciencia pequeña dama no grites casi me matas de un susto, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?- pregunto Daniel, mientras se estiraba y acomodaba la zarrapastrosa pijama de camiseta y bóxer

– te desperté. Pero no contestabas, además es miércoles- comento como si eso lo explicara todo-deberías abrir con unos pantalones puestos o volverán servicios infantiles y ya sabes lo pesados que son.

Minerva Magonagal llevaba 15 minutos tocando a la puerta, el lugar era sin duda alguna muy mugle casas grandes y espaciosos jardines bien cuidados, carros de lujo; asistir a howarts seria fácil de costear, almenos eso esperaba porque la única casa de aspecto descuidado era esta precisamente exasperada decidió tocar a un mas fuerte, "es que acaso estos mugles están sordos", no se extrañaba ahora de la misiva de la carta " HERMAIONE GERTRUD GRENGER DESASTRE DEL SEGUNDO PISO HABITACION 3"

20 minutos después un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto por demas descuidado abrió la puerta, al contrario de lo que pudiera esperar no le dirigió una mirada extraña a sus ropas e incluso la invito a pasar de forma amable "talvez me he equivocado", el pensamiento le duro solo un segundo porque en cuanto entro al espacioso hall se encontró con ropa tirada, platos de comida a medio comer, lo que parecía ser libros tirados y unos grandes sillones alrrededor de un enorme aparato cubierto de cables; de no ser por esto ultimo macgonagal habría tenido la sensación de estar en la sala común de grifindor y no en una casa de algún ordinario mugle.

Observo con mucho cuidado buscando al culpable de su estadía en dicho lugar y la encontró; Era una niña flacucha y dientona con un aire insolente en la mirada "Grifindor, sin duda" buen **m** erlín es que nunca tendría paz

buen dia sr Grenger soy la profesora Minerva Magonagal y tengo el placer de comunicarle que su hija Hermaione Gertrud Grenger a sido elegida para asistir a Howarts la mejor escuela de

magia y hechicería-

normalmente en este punto seguían las risas, amenazas para dejar la casa o exigían pruebas pero en este caso no era si, Daniel Grenger escuchaba atentamente como si fuera lo mas común del mundo que una bruja tocara a su puerta y le comunicara que todo lo que el sabia de la realidad estaba equivocado.

– ya veo; asi que era magia Hermi, valla y yo que siempre crei que se trataba de una evolución genética algo así. Como x-men sabe?- comento el hombre con un claro deje de decepción en la voz

\- tranquilo papa, quien sabe tal vez se trate de una conspiración para encubrir el área 51 y en realidad es un experimento extraterrestre- la niña ahora la contemplaba con sospecha y entonces formulo la pregunta mas extraña que la profesora hubiese escuchado

\- tiene todas sus muelas?

todo mundo sabe que no se puede confiar en ningún ser humano o extraterrestre si no tiene todas sus muelas- le dieron ganas de reír a carcajada limpia de no ser porque incluso el hombre la observaba como si todo dependiera de ello.

"Definitivamente este año pediré aumento, Albus no me paga lo suficiente" dio un suspiro profundo

Conto hasta tres y contesto.

\- le aseguro señorita Grenger, que aún conservo todas mis muelas-

y acto seguido los tres pasaron a discutir felizmente el hecho de ser bruja como quien comenta el clima de la tarde.

Pero si Minerva pensó que esto sería como una visita mas a padres mugle se equivoco .

porque el señor Grenger la sorprendió preguntando por otras opciones de educación(porque no era muy conveniente acaso que la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería era donde ella laboraba) e incluso se vio en serios problemas al explicar el clima político actual en relación a los nacidos de mugles ,ya que la pequeña alimaña de rizos castaños pregunto sin el mínimo tacto si tenían magos oscuros y de tenerlos porque mataban a sus víctimas.

Es mas como darth vader y Hitler juntos solo que con varita en mano- soltó en un jadeo Daniel. Su pequeña tenía que entrar en un nuevo mundo; uno de esos en los que el siempre soño vivir, y que ahora era puesto ante los ojos de su Hermi pero el precio seria alto, seria repudiada abiertamente por ambas sociedades magos y mugles.

Vagaría de forma intermedia entre ambos hasta que se decidiera por uno y él sabía perfectamente cuál de estos dos seria, entonces el seria relegado a visitas de fin de curso, navidad y año nuevo.

No podía permitirlo el juro que la cuidaría cierto no era un padre modelo, pero él y su pequeña dama siempre habían sido un equipo eran como el dúo fantástico, Batman y Robin. "Los niños crecen y tienen que tomar su camino "se dijo a sí mismo con un nudo en la garganta y aguardo paciente la decisión de su hija.

Hermaione Gertrud Grenger no cabía de la emoción asistir a una escuela de magia era como navidad, la comicon y el nuevo NES todo junto en un día.

cierto que había intolerancia en ese mundo y pintaba de lo más arcaico sin electricidad ( su padre y ella casi soltaron a llorar) e incluso bien podía tolerar ser llamada sangre sucia pues era un insulto por demás infantil ,pero era una escuela internado y había miles de reglas, además del patético sistema de casas, miro a su padre sentado en el sillón con una expresión seria en el rostro ,esa que no veía desde que le informara de la muerte de su hámster.

"Demonios" se había olvidado de su viejo que sería de él, era un desastre y sin una responsabilidad se iría a pique en menos de un mes si era optimista, no podía dejarlo atrás y ESTARIA expuesto a un ataque de uno de esos locos magos, porque si algo te enseñaban los comics era que los padres siempre mueren a manos de un loco intransigente.

-El va con mingo- sentenció Gertrudud con una autoridad impropia de su edad.

Dan la miro orgulloso, esa era su pequeña. Porque ya fuera por lastima, culpa o verdadero cariño que intentaba seguir cargando con el desastre de padre que tenia.

Era este el momento cuando el tenia que mostrarse fuerte y adulto al explicarle que solo ella podía hacer dicho viaje.

Solita, en una escuela mágica llena de diversos peligros, misterios y criaturas realmente peligrosas… "al diablo todo y que un rayo me parta si dejo sola a mi Hermi"

Magonagal respiro con tranquilidad, seria huffelpuf casi podía sentir un resquigio de lastima por Pomona.

Porque ningún grifindor que se preciara de serlo pediría la presencia paterna, aun cuando la deseara en secreto " la casa de los valientes después de todo"

– Me temo señorita Grenger que es imposible, las reglas son claras en ese aspecto.

Es solo en el periodo de verano y navidad cuando los alumnos regresan a casa, aunque puede recibir y enviar cartas.

Es bien sabido que en huffelpuf los alumnos reciben cartas y caramelos hasta cuatro veces por semana -

Hermi resoplaba por lo bajo apretando sus puños y tratando de controlar su carácter "que se cree esta vieja bruja, está siendo condescendiente CONMIGO" miles de chispas comenzaron a salir del cabello castaño cuando la voz seria de un hombre interrumpió la clara rabieta.

-Hermaione, querida, podrias subir a limpiar tu habiacion. La profesora y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar

Ante esta clara muestra de limites, hermi se sintió traicionada. su padre la había llamado "hermaione" eso no pintaba bien y que rayos era eso de "limpiar su habiacion" ella no limpiaba su habitación desde enero y actualmente estaban en agosto.

Asi que reuniendo toda la paciencia de la que era capaz pronuncio lento – Como gustes padre,- salio del desordenado hall y vio como Magonagal le brindaba una sonrisa a Dan en claro gesto de aprovacion.

Su rostro se torno de un rojo intenso y la mirada que le dedico a la anciana bien podría competir contra las de cierto pocionista

"pricipiante, esas miradas no me intimidan niña" Miranda casi podía sentir la victoria entre sus manos e incluso podía verse a si misma contando la historia en la sala de profesores, sin duda la señorita grenger avivaría las apuestas de este año.

-Señor grenger, comprendo que su hija y usted son muy unidos. Y le aseguro que es normal que algunos alumnos se muestren renuentes en un principio,sin embargo después de los primeros meses de estadia en howarts se adaptara sin problemas

- _Me temo profesora_ que es usted la que no comprende MI hija no va a ningún lado sola, EL MUNDO MAGICO DE INGLATERRA NO ES SEGURO y si su oferta educativa no nos satisface simplemente buscaremos una mejor opción, asi que no se preocupe enviaremos una carta de regreso aceptando o declinando su oferta en cuanto tenga una de esas lechuzas-

La respuesta del hombre tomo por sorpresa a magonagal "no asistir a Howarts, por una mejor oferta educativa, HOWARTS no era seguro!, por morgana y merlin juntos esto sería un completo escándalo" no podía permitirlo no cuando HARRY POTTER se reincorporaba al mundo mágico ese año precisamente.

…

Era una linda tarde soleada cuando Dan y hermi grenger entraron por primera vez a hosmeade

Después de una amistosa charla y múltiples negociaciones,se decidió que es Sr grenger podía comprar una modesta casa a nombre de su hija ya que al ser un muggle no tenia derecho de compra dentro de la comunidad magica.

Sorprendentemente fueron los goblins los que ayudaron a encontrar una propiedad adecuada sin inportarles si era mágico o no.

La casa era como el sueño de todo comprador alejada de vecinos entrometidos, espaciosa, cercana a howarts, con historia e incluso contaba con cuatro hectareas de bosque, si bien era cierto que necesitarían reparaciones no era nada que no pudiera arreglar, despues de todo para eso estaba la magia cierto?

Con suerte se lograría adaptar al pacifico modo de vida y así su pequeña niña lo visitaría todos los dias, claro que no tendría electricidad e incluso el trasporte sería difícil pues carecía de magia pero si los magos creían que esto lo detendría se equivocaban.

El era un desastre, Si .

Pero contaba con un dotado cerebro, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de fusionar lo mágico y lo no-mágico y listo se sentiría como pez en el agua.

" Pero antes que todo, prioridades"- Pequeña dama,¿ empacaste las figuras de la pricesa Lea?

 **Holaaa! Si alguien me lee.**

 **Obviamente es mas que evidente que necesito un beta asi que si alguna alma caritativa quiere ayudarme a darle vida a este fic lo apreciaría.**

 **Aviso: No tengo vida social ya que me la paso en el trabajo asi que solo puedo contestar los martes :c**


End file.
